This Summer Holiday
by LokeDiminix
Summary: Papa and Mama are going for Honeymoon, Reborn and Bianchi are going to Italia for business.. Tsuna have to go through this summer Holiday with Hibari who stays in his house, even they are in 1 room! What would this Summer holiday be for Tsuna? 1827&8059
1. In This House

Disclaimer : I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Warnings : nothing to serious for this chapter 1..... The main pairing is 1827, a bit of 8059, bit of OOC-ness and shonen ai, maybe....

* * *

**Chapter 1 : In this house**

It had been two years after Tsuna and the others came back from the future, there are many things that have changed but they walk on their life as usual. Summer had come, Tsuna and the others were having their summer holiday and this was the second day of summer holiday.

It was just fine... Fuuta, Lambo and Ipin were out to buy some ice cream and played, Tsuna was staring at the sky from his bedroom window.

Suddenly his door was opened. Tsuna could see his mom, dad and ........ HIBARI!!???

"Starting today this is your room, Kyouya." A short brown hair woman smiled looking at Hibari who leaned on the wall next to Tsuna's bedroom door.

"Hiiiiiiii! What was that!? This is the reason you called Kyouya to come for????" Tsuna eyes widen, he knew that his parents called Kyouya a momnet ago but, he didn't think that they would call Hibari Kyouya for something like this, and this was too sudden for him.

"Ara, Don't be like that Tsu-kun, Papa and I are going to Paris for honeymoon. We can't leave you alone in Japan. So..., papa and I decided to make Kyouya stays here for a while." Iemitsu wrapped his hand on Nana's shoulder and they smiled together, they were just like a newly wed couple......

"Kaa-saaannnn*!!!! I'm not a child anymore! I'm already 17 years old! I can do things alone! Besides why does Kyouya have to stay here and in my room!? I can take care of myself alone, i don't need someone to help me...." Tsuna looked at Hibari for a moment then his eyes stared back at his Mom and Dad who still smiled brightly at him

"Well, we just have 2 rooms, It is your room and our. The kids will be sleeping on our room so, Kyou-kun should be in yours.... it's usual for a _**lover**_ to be in one room." Nana expained with such a cheerful expression and movement.

"Tsuna, listen to your mother. Leaving you in this house alone with the kids make us worry, they might trouble you. If Kyouya stay here, we don't have anything to worry about, we trust that Kyouya will protect you." Iemitsu added.

"But...." Tsuna tried to get another excuses but Reborn cut it before he got one.

"Baka-Tsuna, don't be such a wimp." Reborn came out behind Nana and Iemitsu, then he kicked tsuna's head made the little brown hair boy fell within his head. "Hiiiiiiiiiiiii! Reborn!" Tsuna screamed in pain and rubbed his head.

Reborn jumped on Tsuna's chest making Tsuna screamed a bit, "Mama and Papa are going for honeymoon. Also Bianchi and I are going too, we have some business in Italia. You can't even dodge my kicked before, that way, do you think you can really take care of yourself?" Reborn said it with his face near Tsuna's.

"_I was just careless before!!!" _He thought while still rubbing his head, looking at the infant that was on his chest.

".... Wakatta*! Mou, Reborn, please get off me..." Reborn smirked then jumped off Tsuna. Tsuna's face turned pale as He knew that Reborn's smirk was a sign which said that the infant had planned something.....some plan that would make his life as worst as living in Hell.

"_I got a bad feeling about this... I wish that Gokudera-kunand Yamamoto was here to help....." _Tsuna eyes widen as he realized something, "Why don't you guys called for Yamamoto or Gokudera-kun to stay here!?" Tsuna really wanted to know why his parents or Reborn didn't call his friends to stay, Gokudera and Yamamoto can be trusted as well.....

"Tsunayoshi... Do you want me to leave that bad?" Hibari finally said a word although it was only a short one and with his usual cold tone. Hibari stared at Tsuna with his gray eyes.

"Hiii! It's not like that, Kyouya! I was just curious, that's why I asked!!" He shook his head and move his hand making a sign of 'no'.

It's not like Tsuna didn't want to stay with Hibari, some part of him felt really happy because he could stay with his lover but some of him felt confused... He didn't think that his Summer holiday would be like this, It's out of his calculation!

"Oh them... We have tried to call them, Yamamoto said that he can't stay because he got an intensive baseball practice so he won't be at home often. And for Gokudera, we tried to call him several times but he didn't answer it." Nana remembered that she had call both of them 2 or 3 days ago, of course just for her beloved son.

"_Ah... I remember Yamamoto told me that he will have another baseball match and it is a very important one. I wonder what happen to Gokudera-kun though..." _Tsuna was a bit worried about Gokudera.

"Then, It's settled!!!" Iemitsu shouted loudly and Nana nodded happily.

"Oh, dear! Look at the time! We'll be late to the airporttt!!!!! Anata*, Reborn, Bianchi, Let's hurry up!" Tsuna's parents and Reborn's flight were the same. Nana panicked as she looked at the time that tells them it had already 10.30 and their flight was at 11.10.

"Well then, Tsuna! Take care! Be a good boy until we come back!!!!!" Iemitsu waved to his son and rushed downstairs with Nana holding his hand. They gone outside and got into the black car that had been waiting for them. Tsuna rushed downstairs as well, following Reborn and Bianchi. Reborn and Bianchi got into the same black car that Nana and Iemitsu got in.

Nana opened the car's window, she smiled cutely at her son, " We are going now, We'll be back soon, Tsu-kun!!!!! Take care, We love you!!" Nana shouted out loud and waved her hand as the car slowly moved, leaving the house. Tsuna's face turned red as he heard the 3 lovely words. Reborn was sitting on Bianchi's lap and hugged by Bianchi, He smirked and covered his eyes with his black hat. Tsuna waved back, his eyes couldn't leave the black car which become faster and finally, it couldn't be seen anymore from where Tsuna was standing.

"So they had left." Hibari slowly walked out from Tsuna's house and stood next to the little brown haired boy. Tsuna nodded while still looking at the end of the road that the black car had gone to.

"It's likely we are alone now, just the **two of us.**" Hibari looked at Tsuna, quickly grabbed his little waist towards him making the little boy looked at Hibari in the eyes. "K-Kyouya...." the little boy closed his eyes as Hibari's face come closer and closer.....

"Lambo!!! Give back Ipin's choco ice cream!" Suddenly Lambo and Ipin appeared from the other side of the road, running around.

"This is Lambo-san's ice cream! I won't give it back!" Lambo looked back at Ipin with his tounge out.

"Lambo! Ipin!" Tsuna shouted and looked at the 2 kids, " Come on you two, stop it....." Tsuna smilled sardonically and walked toward the 2 kids. It made Hibari had to let go of Tsuna from his arm, looking at the herbivore taking care of that broccoli kid and the egg-head chinese girl.

"La-lamboooo, Ipinnn" Another little boy appeared, running, then stopped after he finally reached in front of Tsuna. He bended and held his knee, panting.

"Fuuta, are you okay?" Tsuna put his hand on Fuuta's right shoulder then cowered so he could see Fuuta's face.

Fuuta nodded then started to speak, "I'm sorry, Tsuna-nii..... I'm ok.... I was just chasing.. Lambo....to tell him.... that he should give... back the ice cream...." He then lifted his face and turned around to Lambo.

"Lambo...! Don't be such a greedy! Give back Ipin's ice cream!" Fuuta shouted.

"True, Lambo. Now, Give it back!" Ipin agreed with Fuuta.

"Iyyaaaaaaaaa*!!!!" Lambo's eyes began to water, "Thi-this is MINEEEEE!!!!! HWAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" Lambo started to cry loudly, he rolled around and moved his hands and legs, punching the ground.

Tsuna sighed and looked back. He closed his eyes and made another sigh, seeing his lover wasn't there. Hibari might have went inside the house, seeing enough of the crowd and noisy people

Fuuta sighed as well, slowly looked at Tsuna then, looked back at Lambo, "Tsuna-nii... had papa and mama left?" Fuuta asked Tsuna while walking toward Lambo and carried him, trying to stop his wailed.

Tsuna nodded, "Yes, they had....".

"oh... I didn't even get the change to say good bye...." Fuuta looked down for a while then smiled at Tsuna, "Let's go in, Tsuna-nii we have been outside for quite long!" Fuuta held Tsuna's hand and pulled Tsuna in to the house. Tsuna smiled back, letting the little boy dragged him in to the house.

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************

* * *

Okay...That's the end of chapter 1, I'm so sorry for any grammatical mistakes that I made! And.... maybe it is too short?

Reviews and Critics are needed, I still needs lots of it so I can improve my writting ^^. I hope I could do better next time =D

**And Anyway this is a modified file, since I forgot to add the meaning with the * sign, Thanks to Hibari Rikuo** **who reminded me, Thank a lot**

And for those with the sign of "*" it was in Japanese, Here are the words that with the sign :

_**Kaa-san**_ : It was originally from Okaa-san but japanese ppl usually said it with just kaa-san and it means 'mother'

_**Wakatta**_ : It means 'I understand' it was from _wakarimashita, wakatta_ is the past form of it.

_**Iya**_ : Actually it's '_iie_' but japanese ppl do '_iya_' instead for uhm.. maybe we call it slank? Well yeah just like that and it means 'no'

_**Anata**_ : Darling or Deer or Honey

I'll do chapter 2 real soon......


	2. Beginning of Nuisance

Disclaimer : I DO NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Warnings : Hmmm there is nothing serious in here as well, I'll make Hibari molest Tsuna later.... maybe in the next chapter ~smirk~. Alright the main pairing is still 1827 and a bit 8059?

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Beginning of Nuisance**

_Chirp...Chirp...._

Tsuna was awaked by the chirping of the birds outside his window bedroom. The browned hair boy yawned and rubbed his eye, he blinked his eyes several times and rubbed it again. Then finally he moved his legs to get off from his bed.

When Tsuna got off his bed and tried to walk out of his room, his leg tripped over something hard but warm...

Tsuna fell off to the ground with his face landing first, Tsuna screamed in pain and rubbed his face which looked red. Suddenly He felt one of his leg was being grabbed.

"Hiii!" Tsuna was shocked and looked back to his leg's direction quickly. His face turned pale as he saw his lover were glaring at him and grabbing his leg.

"Tsunayoshi.... Do you know the consequence of disturbing my sleep?" Hibari still gave his lover a very scary glare.

"_Hii!! I forgot that Kyouya is staying here! And IN MY ROOM!!!!"_ Tsuna

"I-I'm so sorry to wake you up, Kyouya!!! I wasn't paying attention!!!! It was an accident!!!!" Tsuna said with panic, he didn't really want his lover to be angry or heard of his lover 'usual' phrase.

"You are still as careless as usual, Tsunayoshi." Hibari pulled Tsuna to his embrace, hugging the browned hair boy's neck, closing his eyes again and letting his chin rested on The boy's head.

"K-Kyouya!?" Tsuna looked at his lover who was now beside him sleeping on his head.

Hibari opened his eyes, then he slowly looked down, kissing his lover's forehead. That made Tsuna blushed and looked up at Hibari with his big caramel eyes. Slowly, Hibari's face came closer to Tsuna's.. just for a moment, their lips were selaed together, tasting each other..

"Tsssuuunnnnnaaaaaa - NII!" Fuuta rushed from downstair to Tsuna's room, shouting Tsuna's name and opened the door.

"Huah! Fu-Fuuta!" Tsuna pushed Hibari aside and stood up immediately, everybody could see his full red face. It made Hibari thought that he was cute for a second but he was pissed off when Tsuna suddenly pushed him aside, nobody realized it though, except for Tsuna himself.

"Opps.... Sorry to disturb you Tsuna-nii and Kyou-nii" Fuuta covered his face and blushed a little seeing what his older brothers did.

"You were breaking the good moment, kid." The black haired boy said it with his cold tune while standing up and then walked out from Tsuna's bedroom, going downstair and gone outside of the house.

"Ah, wait, Kyou-nii!" Fuuta tried to reach for Hibari but the black haired boy had already gone. "I think I made Kyou-nii angry...." Fuuta looked down, feeling guilty.

"It's ok, Fuuta, don't worry Kyouya was just pissed off. You know... He is just like that everytime he didn't get what he wanted...So, he'll be fine" Tsuna put his hand on Fuuta's head and smiled cutely at him.

"Mmmm, but I don't want to be hated by Kyou-nii...." Fuuta still felt uncmfortable and guilty.

"Now, now, it's really is okay! Don't think about it too much, Kyouya is just that kind of person." Tsuna smiled cutely once again and rubbed Fuuta's head a bit, making the little boy felt comfortable and happy, "By the way, what did you come here for, Fuuta?"

"Oh! Tsuna-nii we should get something to eat, we are hungry!!" Fuuta was reminded by Tsuna's question, until Nana came back Tsuna was in charge of everythinng including cooking the meal –as expected from Nana's son, she inherits her cooking talent to her son-.

"Ah, I'm sorry that I wake up late, Fuuta. I'll get change soon and we'll go eat together at the ramen shop near the supermarket, ok?" since he wake up late he didn't have time to prepare for meals, the kids were already hungry as well.

Fuuta nodded and ran downstair, joining Lambo and Ipin who were '_waiting_' in the dining room..........

..............Well, actually Ipin was chasing Lambo because the boy with the cow suit took a candy from Ipin.

Fuuta sighed then chased Lambo as well, he was the one who's in charge of Lambo afterall.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Arigatou, tsuna-nii, without your help, Lambo wouldn't stop crying." Fuuta looked at the boy in the cow suit who he carried on his arms, licking a candy with happiness.

"No problem, Fuuta." Tsuna held Fuuta's hand, guiding the kids to the ramen shop that he said earlier.

"Ipin got a new candy as well." Ipin who sit on Fuuta's shoulder said it with her hand holding the candy and looking at Tsuna. Ipin then continued to eat her candy as well after receiving a smile from Tsuna.

"Jyuudaime*!!!" Tsuna suddenly heard a familiar shouting voice from behind and it could just be one person who would call him 'tenth'

Tsuna turned around and found Gokudera, running toward Tsuna, waving his hand with his happy face.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna was a bit surprised to see the silver haired boy who was now standing in front of him, he didn't expect to meet him here.

"Jyuudaime, It was a coincidence to meet you here, what are you doing?" We could see the happiness of seeing his beloved Boss on Gokudera's face, It was totally showed...

"Oh, we are going to the ramen shop near that building." Tsuna pointed to the Ramen shop's direction, and it's really not too far.

"Ahh I see, I shall accompany you then, Jyuudaime!" Gokudera was about to walk with Tsuna, then he remembered something when someone called him.

It appeared to be Yamamoto, he was running and shouting at Gokudera, "There you are, Haya-, Gokudera!" Yamamoto was going to call Gokudera with ' Hayato' but changed it when he saw Tsuna standing in front of Gokudera.

"Yamamoto! What are you doing?" The brown haired boy looked at his two friends who were actually in front of him now.

"Yo, Tsuna! Actually.... we were... searching for something together! until Hay- Gokudera suddenly gone but now I've found him!" Yamamoto smiled to Gokudera.

"Oh yeah... I forgot that I was with you, Take- Yamamoto..." Gokudera looked away, he didn't want his boss to know that they actually were dating, that they were... _lovers_

"Maa, maa.. At least now I found you! By the way... what are you doing here, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked the same question Gokudera had asked.

Tsuna chuckled a bit then answered his friend's question, "We are going to the ramen shop since we hadn't eat for breakfast."

"I see." Yamamoto looked to the kids and gave them his innocent smile like always.

"Jyuudaime... why do you have to go with the kids?" Gokudera stared at the kids and gave a special glare to the Thunder Guardian who was wearing cow suit and licking a candy.

"Mom and Dad are going for honeymoon... also, Bianchi and Reborn are going to Italia. So I have to take care the kids." Tsuna gave his sweet smile to Gokudera.

"What!! Why didn't you tell me, Jyuudaime!!!?? I would be happy to help!" Gokudera clenched with his eyes burning.

"Mama had called you to asked you if you can stay with us for a while, Gokudera-nii, but you didn't answer." Fuuta told Gokudera, keeping an eye on Lambo, so that the boy couldn't do something troubling again.

"Huh!? When!?" Gokudera frowned, he couldn't remember anyone calling him to tell him about that. Except....

"Uh, well, he couldn't answer because he was with me at that time, and I thought I will tell him about that since I've known it" Yamamoto smiled, looking at Gokudera who were glaring at him.

"And why didN'T YOU TELL ME!?" Gokudera raised his voice, he felt angry at his lover because he didn't said such an important thing to him, well just important for him though.

"Uh, well, Gokudera-kun...it'-it's ok.." Tsuna was about to stop Gokudera as he had already estimated what his rain guardian would answered and the it would make his storm gurdian shouting or yelling angrily.

"I forgot, ahahahah." Yamamoto rubbed his head and laughed.

"_Just as I thought...." _Tsuna smiled sardonically and tried to stop his storm guardian.

"WHY YOU... YAKYUU-BAKA*!!!" Gokudera yelled at the taller boy next to him. Clenched his hand, he trembled, not because of afraid or something, he was holding his anger.

"Mou!!! Tsunaaaaaaaaaa, HARAHETA*!!!" Lambo suddenly shouted out loud, there were already no candy on his hand or his mouth.

"Uhm, Tsuna-nii, actually I'm already hungry too..." A grumbling sound could be heard from Fuuta's stomach.

"Ipin mo*....." Ipin touched his stomach and another grumbling sound could be heard.

"I'm so sorry!!! Let's go eat now, shall we?" Tsuna apologized to the kids and guided them to the ramen restaurant, followed by his storm and rain guardian.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Jyuudaime.. Are you living alone with the kids until your parent and reborn come back?" Gokudera asked his beloved boss, watching the brown haired boy eating his ramen.

"uhm, No, Well... I got someone who stays with me until they are back.." Tsuna said it while munching his ramen.

"Who!!??" Gokudera frowned as he heard 'someone' had already taken his position to stay with his beloved tenth.

"Uh well..." Tsuna couldn't finished his sentence, he was confused on how to answered it, He knew that the silver haired boy would get angry if he told him who was actually staying with him.

"Another bowl!!!!" Lambo shouted to the ramen seller that gave him a nod.

"Mou, Lambo, You have already eat _**6 bowls**_! You'll get stomachache for eating that much!" Tsuna warned Lambo who actually didn't heed to it.

"Who is it, Jyudaime?" Gokudera's eyes didn't leave Tsuna, he was really curious about that 'someone'.

"_Hii! I can't tell him! He will get angry if I tell him!" _

"It's Hibari isn't it, Tsuna?" Yamamoto calmly said it, as he said the name, Gokudera's eyes widen.

"WHAT!? WITH THAT BASTARD!!!???" Gokudera thumped the table real hard and yelled, it would make all of their bowl of ramen to fall but Tsuna and the kids have already hold it.

"Hiii! Don't be angry, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna tried to calm his very loyal storm guardian.

"Maa, maa you don't have to be so angry about it, Haya- ugh, Gokudera, they are _**lovers**_ anyway." Yamamoto tried to calm his lover as well.

"SHUT UP, TAKE- YAM- UGH, YAKYUU BAKA!" Gokudera once again yelled, as he heard the word that he didn't even want to remember. All of the customers in the ramen shop looked at him, whispering.

"Gokudera-nii! Please sit down, this is in a ramen shop." Fuuta pleaded as he felt embarrassed by Gokudera's act.

"Ahahahaaha, Baka-Gokudera! Nyeeee" Lambo laughed then gave his tongue out to Gokudera.

"Ahou shi*! Shut up Or I'LL BL-!" Before another yelled could be heard, Yamamoto covered the silver haired boy's mouth with his hand.

"Arigatou, Yamamoto." Tsuna was quite embarrassed by Gokudera's act as well.

Yamamoto nodded and gave tsuna his smile, then let go off Gokudera, seeing the silver haired boy had calmed down.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jyuudaime! I'm sorry for what I've done." Gokudera bowed to Tsuna as they walked home.

"It's ok Gokudera-kun" Tsuna smiled and patted Gokudera.

"Hwaaaa, Onaka ga..onaka ga ITAIIIIII*!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HWAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Lambo continued to cry, holding his stomach.

"Tsuna-nii had warned you before, Lambo, you ate _**12 bowls**_ of ramen... This is what you get. So, bear with it until we get home." Fuuta reminded the boy who didn't heed Tsuna's warning.

"Lambo naughty!" Ipin looked at Lambo who currently were carried on Fuuta's arm, wailing and still holding his stomach.

"Just ignore that stupid cow.. more importantly, did _HE_ do something strange to you, Jyuudaime!?" Gokudera looked at his boss carefully, thinking that the bastard might have done something strange or maybe some sexual harrasement to his beloved tenth.

"O-of course not! He didn't do anything!" Tsuna blushed, remembering _his_ kiss that morning. Fuuta looked up at Tsuna and chuckled.

"Maa, Tsuna had said it's alright, right? You don't have to be that protective, Hay- Gokudera." It was hard for Yamamoto to call Gokudera with 'Gokudera' since they were lovers they called each other with their first name.

"It's alright, Yamamoto, It was hard trying to call Gokudera-kun by his last name right? I've known you two's relationship as well I mean as _lovers_, no need to hide it." Tsuna giggled, knowing Yamamoto or Gokudera tried to call each other by their last name just to hide their relationship which Tsuna had known.

"What!? You had known!? Who told you, Jyuudaime!!!??" Gokudera's eyes widen, he didn't remember ever talked or mentioned about their relationship as lovers.

"My Hyper Intuition I guess.. It showed from your attidude." Tsuna answered quickly.

"Well, that's good isn't it, we don't have to hide it anymore, Hayato." Yamamoto calmly said it.

"Che, I guess you are right, It's better if Jyuudaime doesn't know though." Gokudera looked away, blushing as he heard Yamamoto called his name.

Tsuna and Fuuta giggled seeing Gokudera's bashful act.

They kept talking about anything they could talk about until they finally reached Tsuna's house. Fuuta got in to the house first and quickly since he have to take care of the boy with the cow suit whose having a stomachache.

"Thanks Tsuna! We had a great time, I'll walked Hayato home." Yamamoto place his hand on Gokudera's shoulder.

"No." Gokudera looked down, saying it with a low voice.

"I'll be staying with Jyuudaime in his house!" Gokudera lifted up his face and stared at Tsuna.

"Ehhh!!!???"

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************

* * *

Finally... Chapter 2 is done... Still sorry for grammatical mistakes and many words or phrase or sentences that make someone confuse while reading it. Reviews and critics are appreciated.

Here's the meaning with the * sign :

**_Jyuudaime_** : Tenth

_**Haraheta**_ : I'm hungry, It's not a formal word though.

_**Yakyuu-baka**_ : Stupid baseball freak

_**Mo**_ : It's like 'too'

_**Ahou shi**_ : Stupid cow

_**Onaka ga itai**_ : My stomach hurts


End file.
